The present invention generally relates to power input structures for power distribution panels.
Power distribution panels are generally mounted in an electronic equipment rack with other devices requiring a source of electric power. The basic function of such a distribution panel is to receive electric power, typically DC power, from an external power source and distribute this power through a bus bar to a series of individual circuits for delivery to the equipment mounted in the rack or in nearby equipment racks. Typically, these individual circuits are protected by fuses or circuit breakers. Common voltages for these panels are 24 and 48 Volts DC. The bus bars commonly handle up to 300 amps or more and the individual circuits are protected by circuit breakers capable of handling of up to 100 amps or more or by fuses capable of handling up to 125 amps or more. In addition, a power distribution panel may have two separate bus bars, meaning the total current being supplied to a panel could be up to 600 Amps.
The amount of electrical current being supplied to a power distribution panel is sufficient to cause injury to persons working around these panels or to adjacent devices. Protective devices or shields are desirable to guard against accidental contact with the exposed power and return current feeds linking the external power sources to the bus bars within the distribution panels. However, depending on the environment where a particular rack might be installed, these external power feeds may come from above, below or the side of the distribution panel. A distribution panel having a power input structure capable of being easily adapted for receiving and protecting power feeds from multiple directions is desirable.
The present invention relates to a power input housing with an open ended cavity divided by a centerwall, and a cover for the housing having an extension to close one of the open ends of the cavity when the cover is mounted to the housing. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a power input assembly including a housing with an open ended cavity divided by a centerwall into return and power chambers with conductors mounted within each chamber. A cover for the assembly is provided having an extension to close one of the open ends of the cavity when the cover is mounted to the housing. A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method of attaching power input cables to a power distribution panel using a power input assembly including a housing with an open ended cavity divided by a centerwall into power and return chambers with conductors mounted within each chamber and a cover for the housing having an extension to close one of the open ends of the cavity when the cover is mounted to the housing. The cables are led into either one of the open ends and the cover is used to close off the other open end.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.